Nice Guys
by Skates16
Summary: It was all HK-47's fault really that Atton got to me. LSFExile/Atton. one-shot.


_Uhm, well this is my first ever Star Wars fic. Yay! And I've only just recently started playing the game again... plus this idea has been stuck in my head for sometime. It's based off my favourite scene from the Star Wars movie Empire Strikes Back. Maybe that's giving it away... but I've changed a few things. :) So enjoy it and leave me a review, I'd like to know if I can do Star Wars fanfiction. BTW, the Exile's name is Trista Grainer._

**Nice Guys**

When it comes down to it all, it really is HK's fault this whole thing happened. I mean, if he wasn't even in the ship and not my own personal project then maybe Atton wouldn't have cornered me.

We were leaving Dantooine now and heading towards Duxun to meet with Master Kavar again. I needed something to keep me busy, so I decided to work on the HK unit that was found with the Ebon Hawk. Mira had disappeared somewhere else on the ship so I was left by myself to tinker with the droid.

I wasn't by myself for long; Atton soon appeared behind me, watching as I worked on the droid.

"Aren't you supposed to be flying the ship?" I asked, turning to face him.

"We're in hyperspace, not much for me to do now." He said and leaned on the doorframe.

"So you decided you'd come and watch me then?" I asked him jokingly.

"Yeah, there wasn't anything better to look at back there." He said and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the HK unit.

"Flirting gets you no where Rand." I said to him.

"Really Trista, because I thought you couldn't resist my charm."

"I'm a Jedi." I said it as if that ended the argument. Which I guess it did for a while because he didn't say anything, but I knew he was still watching me.

"Do you want to make yourself useful?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"Can you find me another hydrospanner, because this one is useless." I said and threw the one I was holding at him. I watched as he went off to go find what it was I was looking for and I turned back to the droid.

Truth be told, I didn't need a hydrospanner, I just couldn't handle him standing there watch me. It was unnerving and I couldn't help but worry about not messing up as I worked on the droid. Because my repair skills are not the best on the ship, I come third to Atton and Bao Dur.

Not that I actually cared what Atton though of my skills, I just didn't like people watching me work.

It didn't take him that long to get back. Amazingly enough he found another hydrospanner, which I suspected belonged to Bao Dur. Most likely was, but Atton would do anything to please me. Which was a little weird, but I kind of liked it.

"Trista, is this what you were looking for?" Atton asked and I jumped up and looked at him, not letting on that he'd actually startled me. I was just so into my work that I wasn't aware what exactly was going on around me.

Which could piss off Kreia and give her a chance to have a go at me, but it didn't matter. We were on a ship deep in space, no way was there a Sith assassin hidden here that no one was aware of anyway.

"Uhm, yeah. Where'd you find it?" I asked frowning. He didn't answer me, so I grabbed it out of his hands, but then he wrapped a hand around mine.

"You're cold." He asked.

"No I'm not." I argued and tried to pull my hand out of his grip. It didn't work as he then grabbed my other hand and started to rub them.

"You're trembling."

"No." I denied again. I actually was because Atton had moved closer to me and I was finding it really hard to concentrate. And I was a Jedi for crying out loud; I should be in control of the situation and telling Atton to move away.

But I didn't. I don't know why, but I completely forgot all my training. All I felt like at that moment was a normal girl, who was scared, scared about what was going to happen when put in this sort of situation.

Because I had a feeling I knew what Atton's intentions were and it had nothing to do with the Force or the bond we had.

"Trista, you have to learn to relax." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Why don't we play Pazaak?"

"No, because you're going to suggest we play Nar Shaddaa rules. Can you let go of my hands?" I asked, trying to pull them away again. Though he didn't let go.

"Are you afraid of me?" Atton asked. I looked up at him, confused.

"No, why would I be? But I'm really busy here and I kind of need my hands for that."

"You like me. Just admit it and I'll let you go." I stared up at Atton's smirking face. At least he finally got to the point.

"I do not, in the way I think you are referring to. As a friend, yes, but-"

"No Grainer, you like me because I'm a scoundrel, right?" He asked, his thumb now rubbing my hands. Not that I liked it or anything…

"I happen to like nice men." I said softly, feeling like a trapped little girl. Something I did not like.

"I can be nice." He said as his face moved closer to mine. I really wanted to burst out laughing at that, because for the amount of time I'd known Atton, he was only nice to me. Everyone else could die for all Atton cared.

Of course I soon figured out why I was the only important person to Atton out of everyone in the crew. That was because instead of laughing at Atton, I ended up kissing Atton.

As his face moved closer to mine, I moved mine up to face him to actually tell him what I was thinking when his lips touched mine gently. Then I knew I'd definitely lost it because suddenly it felt as if my stomach had burst or something… I suddenly felt something I'd never felt before.

And I had a pretty good idea what that was.

But once I felt Atton's lips touch mine, I couldn't help but kiss back. I'd never really been kissed before so I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I didn't care in that moment. Because I was there with Atton, who was pulling me closer and was just about to let go of my hands…

Though he didn't. Instead I was pulled closer so I was pressed up against him, but then I took a step back and he followed. My back hit the HK unit and suddenly it whirled to life.

"Statement: HK-47 is operational and would gladly kill any meatbag you wish master." The droid said. It scared me when it spoke that I broke away from the kiss and whirled my head around to look at it.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide. I felt flustered now and quickly pulled my hands away from Atton's. I didn't look at him as I turned around to face the HK unit.

"Query: May I shoot that meatbag for you?" It asked me and then looked at Atton, who shrank back.

"No, no need to do that." I said and gave Atton a small smile. "I think I'd better take you to Bao Dur to have you checked out."

HK-47 didn't say anything, I think he was had just taken to staring at me. I then quickly turned to Atton who was standing there, staring at me with a dreamy look on his face. I shook my head and started walking towards Bao Dur.

"Statement: The meatbag seems to be in some sort of a daze."

I turned back around to face HK. "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll snap out of it when I join him later for a game of Pazaak."

"Wait, which rules?" I heard Atton ask. I just gave him my best innocent smile as I continued on my way to Bao Dur. I heard Atton hurry back to get his deck ready. Boy, this trip is going to be an interesting one.


End file.
